Gakko no koibito - Amor de instituto
by KyaryKagamine
Summary: Dos amigas muy distintas, Aiko y Satsuki, conocerán a varios chicos muy misteriosos ¿lograrán averiguar su oscuro secreto. En ESPAÑOL. Todos (o casi todos) los vampiros de Diabolik Lovers. Colaboración: KyaryKagamine MoKaori.-Pasen y lean :D
1. Introducción

Bienvenidos a esta fantástica historia. Soy KyaryKagamine. **Antes de comenzar, es importante decir que esta historia va a ser una colaboración con una genial escritora, MoKaori.** Sólo esperamos que os gusten muchos las aventuras de los vampiretes con las dos protagonistas :3

La chica de MoKaori se llama Satsuki y la mía Aiko. A continuación vamos a describirlas:

 **-** _ **SATSUKI-**_

- **Edad** : 16

- **Estatura** : 1.58

 **Personalidad**

Normalmente es muy apática y despreocupada. Podría decirse que algo inexpresiva. Es conocida por tener una "lengua venenosa" (Habla con sinceridad, es muy hiriente) y por saltarse las clases cada vez que tiene oportunidad e irse a jugar por todo el instituto.

Nunca se sabe lo que esta pensando y su atención siempre es captada por cualquier pequeñez.

No le gustan mucho las personas así que intenta mantenerse alejada de ellas (o bueno, la mayoría ya que tiene a su gran amiga Aiko).

 **Apariencia**

Es un poco baja de estatura y blanca como la porcelana. Su cabello es ondulado y por debajo de sus hombros; es castaño con puntas teñidas de color azul celeste. Sus ojos son verdes.

Como no se preocupa mucho por la apariencia normalmente su cabello esta muy alborotado o mal recogido, y por no dormir lo suficiente ( no duerme por estar viendo anime ¬u¬) tiene ojeras que cuando se notan mucho las cubre con unas gafas.

 **Introducción**

Satsuki es… perezosa. Tanto que sus padres decidieron inscribirla en la academia Ryoutei, una institución nocturna. Pero como aquella institución se localizaba lejos del hogar de la familia de Satsuki la chica tuvo que mudarse a una casa más cercana a la academia. (En otras palabras… vive sola xD).

Ella esta en la misma clase que Ayato y Kanato pero normalmente no les presta mucha atención por estar dibujando, durmiendo, estar perdiéndose en sus pensamientos o bien, porque no esta en el salón de clases.

 _Satsuki es normal a su manera._

 **Le gusta:**

-Dibujar

-Cantar (sola o cuando esta con Aiko ya que es su única amiga)

-Hacer bromas (normalmente bromas pesadas)

 **No le gusta:**

-La luz del sol (otra razón por estar en una escuela nocturna~)

-Que la distraigan mientras dibuja

-Que los demás la escuchen cantar.

 ** _-AIKO-_**

- **Edad** : 15 años (abajo lo explico, en la introducción)

- **Estatura** : 1.62

 **Personalidad**

La actitud de Aiko es aproximada al tipo tsundere. Suele parecer una persona fría quien no muestra sus sentimientos a nadie del que desconfía.

Ella siempre suele estar sola si no está su amiga Satsuki, pues no es buena hablando con las personas. Muchos se aprovechan de esto y le engañan haciéndole creer que se harán sus amigos. Ella es un poco inocente y cae fácilmente en las mentiras de los demás, esto le ha hecho sufrir más de una vez.

Sin embargo, con las personas conocidas se vuelve a un término kawaii preocupándose siempre que puede por los demás. Ella se considera una gran fan del anime, manga, videojuegos...desde hace muuuuuucho tiempo.

 **Apariencia**

Tiene la piel blanca, aunque no tanto como su fiel amiga Satsuki.

Su cabello es realmente liso y bastante largo, llegando bastante debajo de sus hombros. Es rubio en la raíz oscureciéndose hacia un anaranjado en las puntas. Su cabello se suele basar en un flequillo y normalmente el pelo suelto, llegando a en algunos casos, coleta o dos de ellas.

Tiene los ojos marrones muy claros tanto que le molesta demasiado la luz del sol en numerosas ocasiones (RELAAAX no tan claros como Hinata xD) Siempre intenta ir vestida lo mejor que puede, aunque realmente no le importa demasiado, no le ve el sentido.

 **Introducción**

Comenzó a ir a la academia nocturna de Ryoutei porque por la mañana acudía a clases de piano y canto. También, sus padres trabajaban durante todo el día y nunca los veía, por ello, le dieron la opción de asistir a la hora que quisiera. Se encuentra en la misma clase que Raito, pues por su inteligencia, le ascendieron varios cursos y acabó quedándose en este.

 **Le gusta:**

-Por supuesto, cantar y tocar el piano

-Escuchar música con los cascos a tope (suele ignorar a la gente, para aislarse)

-Ver anime por supuestísimo!

 **No le gusta:**

-Que le engañen o que le digan algo a sus amigos, tiene mucho respeto menos en esos casos

-No le gusta demasiado la verdura -.-

 **Y esto fue todo :D Siento si hay algunos cambios de letra, mi ordenador es un poco rarito...Ah!Pronto el primer capítulo! Besitos de MoKaori y KyaryKagamine!**


	2. 1-Encuentros

**Bienvenidos y bienvenidas al primer capítulo de** **Gakkō no koibito. Disfruten del espectáculo (?) y escriban reviews xD**

 **AIKO**

Me desperté como cualquier otro día, mandando el despertador hasta la otra punta de la habitación con una patada. Sin embargo, tenía tanto sueño que me quedé tumbada sin levantarme. Al rato, miré la hora. Iba a llegar tarde a clases de piano y canto.

-Son las 7:45…las… ¿QUÉ? – Me levanté como un rayo mientras me vestía caminando por el pasillo hacia la cocina - ¡Arg! Soy una tonta…

Me cogí un paquete de galletas, agarré mi móvil y mis cascos y me los puse retirándome el pelo hacía atrás. Salí, cerré y comencé a dar pequeños saltos para llegar más rápido (esta inteligencia la mía…). Mientras, comía galletas al ritmo de la música, seguro me veía patética jajaja. A lo lejos divisé mi academia y aceleré un poco el paso. ¡Por fin estaba en la puerta!

-¡Las 8:01! ¡LO CONSEGUÍ! –Fui a entrar, pero me fijé que un chico sentando en el interior se me quedaba mirando. Abrí la puerta.

Tenía el pelo rubio, llevaba un…jersey azul y unos cascos, en una de las manos llevaba un violín que me llamó la atención, se veía realmente caro. Se giró, mirando a mi profesora y diciéndole lo siguiente:

\- Gracias por arreglarme esa cuerda, ¿cuánto le debo?

-No es nada, Shu, eres como un hijo para mí – Con que se llamaba Shu – ¡OH! ¡Aiko! Pasa, él es Shu Sakamaki – ese apellido...

La profesora se despidió con la mano de este chico y entró al aula donde yo practicaba todos los días, la 3B.

-Encanta de conocerte – hice el gesto típico de inclinarse junto con la cabeza – Me llamo Aiko Yoshida, tengo 15 años – el chico, se colocó uno de sus auriculares mirándome indiferente

-Shu Sakamaki, 19 – se giró con intención de irse

-Bonito violín… buena madera y puente – Me encaminé en dirección de la clase, noté como se me quedaba mirando un poco hasta que él también se fue. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y comencé a sacar mis partituras para tocar una obra de Stravinsky.

La clase se me hizo muuuy corta aunque durara varias horas. Se dividía en dos partes de piano, canto y los últimos minutos un poco de teoría sobre instrumentos. Aunque mi sueño no era la música, sino los idiomas o algo así. El caso era que se me hacía un poco aburrido, todos los días igual, desde 8:00 hasta 13:00 en estas clases. Al salir normalmente descansaba o iba a comprar algo.

Mientras cruzaba el paso de peatones vi como una limusina se acercaba a mí a gran velocidad, por lo que corrí un poco para llegar a la otra acera, por los pelos, casi me pilla. Se bajó un poco la ventanilla dejando ver unos cabellos blancos con unos ojos rojos enfadados.

-¡Casi te pillamos, se más rápida niña! – me gritaba, ¿quién se creía?

-¿Niña? Tú eres el mocoso, ¡Es vuestra culpa!

-Tsk – subió la ventanilla dando un fuerte golpe e indicando que siguieran. Increíble.

Llegué a mi casa y me tumbé en la cama mirando el techo. Comí unos macarrones que me preparó mi madre hace un tiempo, me daba un poco de pereza cocinar yo misma, y si no tenían patas no me iba a pasar nada (lógica aplastante). Al acabar de comer subí a mi cuarto, y vi anime (Ao No Exorcist) mientras que comía algunos dulces hasta que llegó la hora de ir a la escuela. Me puse el uniforme que realmente odiaba ¿qué necesidad había de tener una falda tan corta?

Salí a la calle escuchando soundtracks con mis cascos, vi otra limusina pasar… ¿por qué había tantas limusinas? ¿Cómo había tantos niños ricos?

En la escuela vi a muchas chicas gritando el nombre de un chico, a mi parecer era un idol, Kou creo que se llamaba. No me interesó demasiado, era un poco creído, no debía hablar con él ¡qué digo! ¡No debía ni pensar en él, rebajarme al nivel de todas aquellas, impensable! Pasé de largo, esperando encontrarme con Satsuki. Ya sé que yo iba a otra clase, pero siempre nos veíamos antes de entrar.

 ** _SATSUKI_**

\- Son la~as…- dije con pereza revolviéndome entre mis cobijas tratando de buscar mi celular para ver la hora- 9:30… treinta minutos después de que comenzaran las clases y yo sigo en mi cama

…

-Cinco minutos más no hacen daño.

9:40. Al parecer esos cinco minutos se volvieron diez, pero realmente no importa. Me levante de mi cama dando un gran bostezo mientras me estiraba; después de varios golpecitos en la cara para despertar busque entre muchas prendas arrinconadas en una esquina de mi habitación el uniforme del instituto ¡Y lo encontré! Que sorpresa, la última vez que no encontré mi uniforme tuve que ir vestida con cualquier cosa. Si, sin duda me regañaron. Pero mirando el lado bueno la oficina del director puede ser un excelente lugar para dormir…

Después de cambiarme fui a la cocina, si, se que era demasiado tarde pero tenía que comer ¿No? Así que tome una rebanada de la pizza que compre en la tarde. Mientras se recalentaba fui a verme al espejo, realmente no me importa mucho la apariencia pero tampoco iba a ir al instituto con la cara de "recién levantada". Mis ojeras se notaban más de lo normal así que me puse unas gafas, para cubrirlas (Si, si las necesito… pero no me gustan) y recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta, o bueno, según yo era eso.

Ya tenía puesto mi uniforme, tenía la mochila en mano, esta vez no olvide ponerme los zapatos… ¡Todo listo! Creía yo, porque cuando iba a salir de la casa recordé

-¡Mi pizza!- Grite para adentrarme de nuevo en mi casa, tomar la rebanada de pizza del microondas y volver a salir, muy, muy rápido.

Como el instituto estaba cerca de mi casa podía llegar caminando. Llegue a las 10:20 y enfrente de la puerta estaba la subdirectora, emm… ni siquiera se si tiene nombre

-¡Satsuki! ¿Otra vez tarde?- musitó enfadada cruzándose de brazos

-Mire el lado bueno… hoy si traigo zapatos- dije señalado mis pies.

Suspiro, acomodándose sus gafas.

-Te quedarás después de clases a limpiar el salón, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡A la orden!- dije y corrí hacia mi salón

Después de haber sido regañada por el maestro me senté en mí lugar. Hoy me iba a quedar en clases… dibujando.

- _Hoy no vi a Aiko…-_ pensé mientras dibujaba garabatos- _Bueno, la veré en el receso._

Y entonces un objeto capto mi atención. Un oso, el chico de cabello morado a un lado de mi tenia un oso de peluche. Era realmente… interesante, con un parche y un chalequito color rosa. Yo seguí viendo al peluche cuando el dueño de este hablo

-¿¡Podías dejar de acosar a mi Teddy!?- gritó un tanto molesto.

-No es acoso si no me ve- respondí señalando el peluche que, estaba viendo en dirección a la pizarra del salón- ¿Ves?

-Tsk- chasqueo la lengua- De cualquier modo deja de observarlo ¡Lo molestas! ¿Verdad, Teddy?

Deje de observarlo por unos minutos y después…

-Oye, oye- le hable al chico.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- respondió de mala gana.

-¿Puedo dibujar a… Teddy?

-Claro que no.

-Mmm…- me puse a pensar en una forma de chantajearlo. Y después recordé que tenía una barra de chocolate en mi mochila, la revolví hasta que lo encontré- Oye, oye- volví a hablar y me dirigió una mirada fulminante

-¿¡Que parte de que no puedes dibujar a Teddy no entendiste!?- dijo irritado.

-¿Ni siquiera por una barra de chocolate?- dije enseñándole el chocolate. No se si fue mi imaginación pero el chico tenía unos pequeños destellos en los ojos- Solo veinte minutos- dijo para arrebatarme la barra y girar su oso hacia mi.

Lo dibuje en menos de veinte minutos.

-Ya esta~- dije enseñándole el dibujo de su oso- Emm… gracias, supongo.

No acostumbro a decir "gracias" pero, supongo que era necesario.

Toco la campana del receso. Saque mi dinero (para el almuerzo) apresuradamente ya que quería enseñarle mi dibujo a Aiko… enserio me gustó ese dibujo.

-¡Oye!- escuche que alguien me habló. Me gire… era el chico del oso.

-¿Tu nombre?

-Satsuki, ¿el tuyo?

-Kanato

-… lindo- dije y salí del salón de clases a buscar a Aiko.

 **Y esto fue todo por este cap. Muy pronto el nuevo! Muchos besitos de Mokaori y KyaryKagamine! Nos vemos :3**


	3. 2-Más encuentros :D

**Bienvenid s al nuevo capítulo de Gakkō no koibito. Esperamos que sea de su agrado (suena muy bien jus jus jus). Recordamos que los personajes funcionan de la siguiente manera:**

 **-Satsuki es MoKaori**

 **-Aiko soy yo (KyaryKagamine)**

 **Sin nada más que decir, disfruten de la lectura. Agradecemos reviews :3**

AIKO

Estuve esperando un poco a Satsuki en la entrada

-¡Moou! Satsuki-chan, siempre llegando tarde…Se habrá vuelto a quedar dormida – hice un puchero y me dirigí a mi clase

Estuve escuchando la clase de matemáticas atenta. Solía tener la nota más alta de mi clase y de muchas otras. Era fácil, con otros como…ese chico de pelo rojizo y ojos verdes. Este…"sujeto", llamémosle así…siempre llevaba un gorro y se pasaba las clases leyendo una revista que no me atrevía nunca a mirar (era fácil saber lo que mejor dicho, VEÍA, con solo ver su cara). Nunca prestaba atención y extrañamente sacaba el curso sin estudiar.

Acabó la clase y recogí mis cosas, me quedé sentada un poco mirando a este chico. Sin embargo este "sujeto", se dio cuenta de que yo le estaba observando desde hace rato.

-Holaa~~ ¿Cuál es tu nombre… rubia? – Por alguna extraña razón del universo sobre mí, este tipo no apartaba su vista de la mía, ¡parecía que no parpadeara! yo solo aparté mi mirada de la suya.

-Aiko Yoshida – silencio incómodo - ¿Y el tuyo?

-Raito Sakamaki- ¡MOMENTO! ¿Hermano de Shu? No se parecían en nada – Eres muy mona, ¿cuál es tu talla de s-?

-¡EH! ¡Que tengo 15 años! Relájate

-¿15, con que una sabelotodo, eh? Oh, espera… ¿Soy un pedófilo en ese caso? – se empezó a reír mientras que yo le miraba sonrojada con los mofletes hinchados – Mmm…pero… ¿si a ti te gustara lo que yo te hiciera no sería eso no? ¿Tengo razón? ~– se acercaba a mí, yo retrocedía

Agarré mi cena y comencé a correr un poco hacia la puerta

-R-Raito-kun nos vemos

-Aiko-chan! ¿No me vas a decir tu talla entonces de s-?

-Cállate – le hice una cara de enfado y salí rápido.

Vi de lejos a…SATSUKI

SATSUKI

Después de comprar algunos takoyakis encontré a Aiko…

-¡Satsuki-chaaan!- gritaba mi nombre corriendo hacia mí- Moou… te estuve esperando en la entrada, ¿te volviste a quedar dormida?

-Si, algo- respondí mientras comía uno de mis takoyakis… son deliciosos

Caminamos un poco para encontrar un lugar tranquilo y así poder comer en paz, rodeamos el instituto hasta llegar a un jardín demasiado alejado de donde se encontraban las demás personas y decidimos quedarnos ahí.

-Satsuki, ¿Por qué traes tu cuaderno?- me pregunto Aiko después de varios minutos.

-¡Cierto! Te quería enseñar…- le respondí mientras buscaba el dibujo del oso- Lo dibuje hace rato- le mostré el dibujo. Sonrió y me dijo que había quedado muy bien. Seguimos hablando mientras comíamos, normalmente nunca nos aburrimos de platicar aunque nuestros temas no son muy normales que digamos…

-¿¡Entonces conseguiste aquel manga que vimos!? Aiko, ¡Tienes que prestármelo!

-Si, si. Te lo prestare cuando termine de leerlo.

Estuvimos hablando un ratito más, después sonó la campana.

-Satsuki, vamos a clase- dijo Aiko mientras le levantaba del banco en donde nos encontrábamos.

-No quiero- solté mirando el cielo, no estaba de humor para ir y, aún no terminaba mi takoyaki.

-Vamos. Has faltado casi toda la semana- dijo levantándome del banco y empujándome a la entrada del instituto.

-Ah- suspire- No hay más remedio- ¡Rayos! Yo no quería entrar…

Una vez que llegamos a mi salón (me acompaño para que no me escapara) se aseguro de que me sentara. Después se despidió para ir a su salón. Aiko podía ser estricta a veces, pero era buena amiga.

AIKO

Después de asegurarme de que Satsuki estaba bien sentadita en su asiento, corrí a mi clase, estaba a punto de tocar.

-Bien, 30 segundos para llegar, si giro hacia aqu- AAAAAYY! – Volé por los aires, me golpeé con el suelo haciéndome realmente mucho daño en la rodilla – Auu…duele… - subí la vista, me miraba un chico con el pelo negro y blanco en las puntas. Con unos ojos pequeños pero profundos de color gris.

-Perdona, te acompaño a la enfermería – me extendió la mano. Yo la agarré levantándome.

-No hace falta, pero gracias, me tengo que ir a clases…

-Ya vamos tarde, además, estás sangrando – hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta, realmente la sangre me caía por la pierna (IMAGINENSE LO QUE TIENE QUE ESTAR AGUANTANDO RUKI xD)

-Tienes razón…Bueno, mi nombre es Aiko Yoshida, tengo 15 años – de nuevo me inclino

-¿15 y en esta escuela? Bueno, yo Ruki Mukami

-Encantada y sí, tengo 15 pero…es una historia muy larga… - llegamos a la enfermería

Comenzó a buscar unas vendas y miré la hora. Habían pasado 10 min, era la primera vez que faltaba a una clase de esta manera. Al final, yo no había ido y Satsuki sí; bueno, supongo.

-Toma – Ruki me dio las vendas y me las comencé a poner

-Gracias Ruki-kun, y perdona por impedirte ir a clases

-No importa, no tocaba nada interesante a esa hora. A decir verdad, iba a la biblioteca a leer

-Oh, yo leo manga, aunque a mí me gustan las historias fantásticas, en especial la de los vampiros – Ruki me miró sorprendido unos momentos y se empezó a reír un poco -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, no es nada en especial, Aiko-san. Bueno, me voy a ir a leer. Nos vemos

-Vale, hasta luego Ruki-kun – salió de la habitación y yo me bajé de la camilla donde estaba sentada. Salí al pasillo, ya no estaba él, que rápido. Anduve hasta mi clase, pues quedaba poco para la siguiente hora.

Esperé un poco. Me giré al oír un sonido a lo lejos, reconozco que me asusté un poco. Era una risa melodiosa. Se acercaba cada vez más a mí. Miré a todos lados al no encontrar a la persona que se estaba riendo. En uno de los pasillos, al rato, vi al chico rubio con los brazos detrás de la cabeza (como estirándose) mientras que reía y tarareaba una canción, tan relajado e incluso se podría decir que bailaba un poco de un lado a otro.

-Kon´nichiwa Fan-chan~ - ¿cómo que fan-chan? No tenemos tanta confianza, y desde luego no soy tu tonta fan. Quería morderle un moflete de su perfecta cara, pero, sería descortés ¿NO?

-Kon´nichiwa… ¿tu nombre? Es… ¿Kou? Si no me equivoco ese era…

-¿C-Cómo? ¿No sabes mi nombre? Sí, es Kou Mukami, tonta – me saca la lengua

-¡Eh! que solo porque no sepa tu nombre, que no es necesario pues no me gustas, no tengo porque ser tonta

-Sí, baaaka~ ¿y tu nombre es?

-Aiko Yoshida

-Aiko ¿quieres ser mi amiga? - ¿qué acababa de decir?

-Perdona, no me interesa entrar a tu círculo de amigas-fans

-¡Moou! ¡Qué mala eres conmigo! Solo quiero que seamos amigos normales ¿te parece?

-Amigos… ¡vale! – le sonrío extendiéndole la mano para un apretón

-Vamos, Aiko-chan, no seas aburrida – me quita la mano chocándola alegre y me abraza fuertemente. Yo en ese momento ya roja, me intento separar de él

-Kou-chan, me lastimas – se separa de mí y se aleja poco a poco, moviendo su mano en el aire en señal de despedida

-¡Nos vemos amigaaa! – hago lo mismo y se aleja. Las palabras amiga quedan bien en una frase, estoy feliz. Bueno, ya ha tocado, debo entrar. Demasiados chicos conocidos por un día.

SATSUKI

Bah… al final tuve que quedarme en el salón, claro que, no estaba escuchando las clases. Mas bien estaba pensando en el takoyaki que me sobró del almuerzo y guarde en mi mochila (Medida preventiva ya que no me gusta compartir mi comida). Ya no pude resistir, con sigilo tome la pequeña bolsa con unos cuantos takoyaki y comencé a comerlos sin que nadie se diera cuenta…

O eso creía yo; sentí una mirada sobre mi, voltee a ver al chico del oso (no recuerdo su nombre) pero el solo miraba a la ventana ignorando a todos olímpicamente. Entonces voltee hacia el otro lado y ahí estaba, un pelirrojo de ojos verdes que miraba mi preciado takoyaki. Lo mire fijamente sin expresión alguna, normalmente las personas se intimidan cuando hago eso y dejan de observarme (tampoco es que me haya sucedido tantas veces), pero este pelirrojo solo fruncía el ceño. No quería gastar oxígeno innecesariamente pero no me dejo opción

-… ¿Qué?

-¡Oe! ¡Háblale con más respeto a 'Ore-Sama'! – dijo con aires de grandeza… ¿Ore-Sama?

-Como sea, ¿Cuál es tu nombre y porque me miras?

-Ayato. Y no te miro a ti, miro al takoyaki- volteo de nuevo hacia la bolsa que ahora solo contenía un takoyaki – Oe, chica. Dámelo.

-Te lo daré… después de muerta- tome el takoyaki y me lo comí rápidamente. Mastique y mastique enfrente de su despreciable cara enojada, cuando me lo termine dije en tono burlón -¡Estaba delicioso!- y después me dedique a ver la pizarra. El solo chasqueó la lengua e imitó mi acción.

La siguiente hora era libre, pues a ese maestro le encanta faltar y no es algo que el grupo odie… rápidamente me coloque mis auriculares y comencé a escuchar una canción llamada "Gin no Bara" (MoKaori ama esa canción). Antes de que pudiera empezar a cantar mi amado Kaji Yuki (pues el intro es un poco largo), el pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento y me quitó los auriculares. Yo también me levante para quitárselos, pero, gracias a la maldita diferencia de altura… no lograba alcanzarlos.

-¡Que patética chica!- dijo entre risas; eso me cabreo, si no fuera porque estábamos en el instituto este tipo tendría moretones por todo su cuerpo.

Seguimos así un par de minutos, varia gente se acerco a vernos y creo que el chico de cabello morado también veía… no esperaba a que nadie me ayudara cuando llego un chico… demasiado, demasiado alto junto a uno un poco más bajo y, ¿con vendas?

-¡Oye Sakamaki! ¿¡Que crees que haces!?- Dijo el más alto arrebatándole mis auriculares, después me los devolvió.

-Que alto- dije sin rodeos, no me gusta vacilar.

-Jeje, si- rió divertido- tú eres un poco enana…

-Al menos no parezco un poste- ¿¡Que!? No me gusta que mencionen mi altura.

-Pues me alegra no ser un pequeño insecto como tu- Dejo de reír y parecía enojado

-¡Edificio!

-¡Chibi!

Estábamos a punto de golpearnos cuando el chico de las vendas intervino

-Yuma… por favor… para- el chico enserio hablaba con muchas pausas…

-Tsk. Como sea, ¡Deberías estar agradecida!- dijo el gigante

-Claro que lo estoy… o bueno, estuve hasta que mencionaste mi altura

Antes de que el alto pudiera decir palabra el pequeño de las vendas comenzó a hablarme- Hola… ¿Cuál es tu… nombre?- dijo extendiendo si mano

-… Satsuki- dije estrechando su mano rápidamente

-¿Satsuki que?- hablo… el de cabello castaño (se me acabaron los insultos sobre su altura)

-Satsuki no-te-importa-el-resto.

Solo gruño, creo que le caigo mal- Como sea… mi nombre es Azusa… un placer, el es Yuma- me dijo Azusa, luego señalo a el… castaño que al parecer se llama Yuma.

-Si necesitas algo… no dudes en llamarnos- dijo Azusa y ambos salieron del salón de clases.

Mire alrededor, la gente se había esparcido hace rato; el pelirrojo nos ignoro desde que Azusa y Yuma aparecieron y… ¡Kanato! (Recordé su nombre) también nos ignoraba. Al final me senté y seguí escuchando música, esperando a que las clases acabaran pronto… pero, aún no me he salvado, tengo que limpiar el salón después de clases.

 **KyaryKagamine al habla: Sumimasen! Mi ordenador cambia de letra constantemente y tiene numerosos fallos. Perdónenme si hay algún problema**

 **Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, y por favor, si tienes tiempo comenta, agradecemos mucho. También pedimos disculpas por tardar tanto tiempo, vivimos en diferentes lugares y nos comunicamos por internet. Agradecemos a Skarllet por seguir el FanFic. Esto fue todo! MoKaori y KyaryKagamine se despiden :)**


	4. 3-Eventos en la escuela

**¡Hola a todos! Tras un tiempo de exámenes ya hemos vuelto, bueno, más o menos. Nos quedan unos pocos trabajos, proyectos...lo típico de final de curso. Esperamos que seas comprensivos. Muchas gracias y sin más que decir, aquí está el nuevo cap:**

Satsuki POV:

Por fin terminaron las clases. Le mande un mensaje a Aiko para decirle que no podía volver con ella a casa, ya que tenía que limpiar el salón. Guarde mi celular y me dedique a buscar los artículos de limpieza en la sala del conserje. Una vez que los encontré corrí al salón de clases (quería terminar rápido). Entonces vi que el chico del… que Kanato seguía en el salón

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte.

-Me toca la limpieza…- respondió, después chasqueo la lengua- Que fastidio.

Solté un suspiro.

-No hay remedio. Limpiare la pizarra, has cualquier otra cosa- le dije pero creo que me ignoro. Ratito después voltee a ver si ya se había puesto a limpiar (sería injusto que yo este limpiado mientras el no hace nada), pero no. En vez de eso el estaba comiendo una… una…

 **Pov. Kanato.**

-Bolsa de gomitas- dijo la humana.

-… Exactamente, eso es lo que es- dije y me gire para que no viera la bolsa.

Pero no funciono. Ella también se giro y no separaba sus ojos de la bolsa. Entonces alce la bolsa; ella levanto la mirada. Baje la bolsa; ella bajo la mirada…

Es como un perro.

-¿Quieres?- pregunte y asintió.

-Entonces termina de limpiar el resto- era una buena oportunidad.

Parecía un rayo. Limpio lo más rápido posible, cuando parecía tan perezosa.

 **Pov. Satsuki.**

Al final termine limpiado todo yo. Igual no era demasiado y, a cambio recibiría gomitas.

-Termine.

-Buen trabajo.

Gruñí y Kanato me volteo a ver. Me miro confundido, entonces señale las gomitas para darle a entender que me diera mi recompensa por mi trabajo… ¡Fue muy difícil! Aún si no era demasiado no acostumbro a trabajar.

-Ah- dijo comprendiendo mi mensaje.

Se acerco a mi, tomo una gomita y la puso en mi boca.

-Sigue así- dijo acariciando mi cabeza y empezó a caminar a la salida… me sentí como un perro, un perro al que le dan una mísera recompensa por aprender un truco demasiado difícil. Corrí hacia el y lo detuve.

-Solo una… ¿enserio?- dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Nunca dije cuantas te daría- puede que sea cierto, pero es injusto.

-Eres del mal- dije secándome una lagrima invisible- después de todo lo que hice por ti- hablaba como si estuviera dolida- eso fue justo al kokoro.

El chico soltó una pequeña risita por mi sobreactuado monologo y, ¡Conseguí lo que quería! Me dio más gomitas, sabía que funcionaría, con mi hermano siempre es efectivo.

Nos dirigimos a la salida, le pregunte que si iría caminando a su casa, pero dijo que lo estaban esperando. Cuando salimos había una limosina, me quede boquiabierta, se que hay muchos niños ricos en el instituto (bueno, la mayoría lo son) pero nunca había visto una limosina.

-¿Es tuya?- le pregunte.

-Si.

Afuera de esta estaba un chico de lentes reposando a un lado.

-Kanato, te tardaste- dijo el chico, al principio creí que era el chofer pero, tenía el uniforme del instituto. Kanato chasqueo la lengua y se adentro en la limosina. Voltee adentro de ella. Había varios chicos del instituto y entre ellos estaba el pelirrojo desagradable.

Entonces note que el chico de lentes (que aún seguía afuera) me miraba o más bien, a mi cabello.

-¿Sabes que no esta permitido teñirse el cabello?- dijo acomodándose sus lentes.

-Lo esta si fue una apuesta con el director- dije sonriendo falsamente.

-¿Apuesta?

-Eso mismo- hice una reverencia y me fui corriendo hacia mi hogar.

¿Qué hice al llegar a mi dulce, dulce hogar? Fácil. Me tumbe en la cama.

Aiko

Entré a clase. El profesor que acababa de llegar me ignoró. Muchos se giraron hacia mi dirección culpándome con la mirada. El único que sólo me miraba sin importarle era Raito. Me senté en mi asiento, ignorando a los demás y comenzando a sacar cosas las cosas de la siguiente clase. Sin embargo, las voces de los demás me hacían ir lento y tristemente…aquellas palabras que decían…

-Mírala, se escapa y nadie le dice nada por ser linda

-Yo creo que es porque joven, que idiota

-No, más bien, porque es inteligente

-Seguro tiene a todos los profesores bajo sus pies por tener una cara bonita

Intentaba no derramar lágrimas, ¿por qué siempre tenía que oír sus voces diciendo cosas tan feas sobre mí? No eran ciertas, pero todos me odiaban. A veces pensaba en desaparecer. Me comencé a marear por alguna extraña razón, quería salir del lugar e ir a otro sitio donde estuviera sola. Da igual, parte de Satsuki no tenía amigos. Oh, bueno, estaba…sí…Kou…

-Aiko-chan – Salí de mis pensamientos y busqué a la persona que me llamó, Raito. Estaba con su cara de pervertido de siempre, sonriendo pero cambió su cara al verme.

-¿Necesitas algo Raito? – le miré sin expresión. Mis ojos me delataban, quería llorar. Aunque debía ser fuerte, siempre me lo decía Satsuki, doy gracias por conocerla

-Sólo no te veo bien, es preocupante ver a alguien así ¿sabías? – Sonreí, de una manera falsa, y lo notó – Ya sé, te voy a acompañar a echarte agua en la cara– Me agarró la mano y se levantó.

El profesor miró asustado a Raito con intención de hablar, pero él le detuvo

-Voy a acompañarla a echarse agua en la cara, no se encuentra bien – Me extrañaba demasiado. El profesor nos dejó sin poner ninguna objeción. Por otra parte, Raito se encontraba demasiado amable a decir verdad.

Caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar al baño. Entré y me eché agua en la cara. Aún estaba pálida y mi rostro no era adorable, ni bonito, ni nada de lo que decía los rumores en ese momento.

Salí y me encontré a Raito al lado de la puerta jugando con su sombrero.

-Ya está volvamos a clase, Raito-kun – me dirigí hacia el salón

-Espeeeera un momento Aiko-chaaan – me tapó la boca con su mano. Mientras que con la otra me agarraba el cuerpo, por lo que yo no me podía mover. Comenzó a subir hacia la azotea mientras tarareaba una canción, mientras yo forcejeaba. Además, yo no estaba en mis mejores condiciones de querer escapar. Más o menos, me daba igual. Era gracioso, era el primer que Satsuki iba a estar en clase y yo no.

Cuando llegamos a la azotea, me soltó. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Raito? Debemos ir a clase – Cabe decir que aún tenía en mi rostro la expresión fría

-Quiero hablar con mi rubia – me ponía de los nervios este tipo…

-No soy tuya, y me tengo que ir. Quizás a ti no te importe tu vida académica, pero a otras perdonas sí. Ahora si al señorito pervertido-egocéntrico no le importa, me gustaría largarme y ya de paso perderme. No creo que nadie note nada, de todas maneras. – No me di cuenta, cuando acabé de decir esto ya tenía lágrimas en mis ojos.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por los de antes, que murmuraban sobre ti? – Abrí los ojos. Los había escuchado. Me sentía aún más patética. Aun así, asentí y me limpié las lágrimas – No entiendo a los humanos, insultando a otros para sentirse mejor ellos mismos. Sois egoístas y os derrumbáis fácilmente- estaba muy serio, pero cambió su cara a una divertida- Y además…la mayoría son muuuy feos y repelentes

-¿De qué hablas? Tú también eres uno de ellos

-Lo que digas, pero me diferencio pienses lo que pienses

-Sí claro ¿en qué?

-Yo soy más guapo que todos los otros ¿no lo crees? – No iba a negarlo, no estaba mal – Seguro que estás pensando que así es – Me sonrojé un poco - ¿Ves? – Se empezó a reír – Lo que yo decía

-Y ¿QUÉ? Eso no significa nada – me crucé de brazos y alcé las cejas en señal de desafío

-Muy bien rubia, tú ganas – asentí en señal de victoria – Y si te lo estás preguntando…Tú eres una humana guapa, con buen cuerpo y con poca edad – Me convertí en el tomate humano – Estaría encantando de sacarte de la lista de los humanos imbéciles e incluirte en la lista de mis posesiones

-¿D-De q-qué hablas p-pervertido? – Estaba a punto de explotar. Él se reía divirtiéndose

-Vamos, no lo voy a negar, me gustas. No estás nada mal – Se acercó a mí peligrosamente – y yo, ¿te gusto a ti?

-NI NI NII NI NI NII NI NI NI NI NI NI NI…( Es la música de Zelda: Song of storms xD) – Era mi tono de mensaje. Lo miré, era Satsuki, diciéndome que no podría acompañarme a la salida. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, me había salvado, Tendría que agradecérselo más tarde

-Tsk…sigamos con lo que estábamos haciendo Aiko-chan… - dijo en un tono sensual que hizo que me alejara un poco más

-Raito-kun, van a acabar las clases. Me debo ir. Nos vemos – salí por la puerta casi corriendo. Dejando a Raito con la palabra en la boca. Y yendo como un rayo hacia la salida.

 **Y esto fue todo por el día de hoy. Esperamos que os haya gustado mucho. Hasta la próxima :3**

CONTESTANDO REVIEWS (Por KyaryKagamine):

 _Para Skarllet Northman: Nos alegra mucho que te guste, esperamos que la sigas disfrutando ;)_

 _Para Nury14: Esperamos que este capítulo lo hayas disfrutado. Muchas gracias!_

 _Para Azusa KAWAII: Jajaja muchas gracias por tu comentario. Aunque MoKaori y yo tenemos poco tiempo, hacemos lo posible por escribir lo más pronto posible. Nos alegramos de que te guste :D_


	5. 4-Antes del instituto

**Y aquí este nuevo cap. Muchas gracias por los reviews y favoritos. Esperamos que os guste:**

 **AIKO:**

Me desperté, estaba en mi habitación, no sé cómo llegué. Me dolía la cabeza, mucho, pero no le di importancia. Miré a mi despertador y vi que eran las 7:00. Tenía suficiente tiempo como para llegar sin correr como una loca.

Me comencé a vestir, con la banda sonora de un anime que estaba viendo hace poco. Desayuné, y leí manga. Miré la hora, debía salir ya.

Caminé, con mis cascos, observando el paisaje y tarareando la suave melodía que escuchaba.

Cuando llegué, miré a mí alrededor, ¿por qué estaba buscando a Shu Sakamaki? Ni yo misma lo sabía, entré y di mis clases como siempre. La profesora me regañó por no practicar una obra de Czerny.

Salí y decidí ir de compras. Pero era importante decir que no me gustaba comprar ropa, si no manga, algún peluche o llavero de anime, videojuegos y cosas de este estilo. Además, necesitaba comida, mis padres no habían podido comprar por su trabajo, era comprensible, hacía como dos semanas que no los veía por casa.

Caminé y entré a una tienda de libros. Vi a un chico de lejos, parecía ese…Ruki Mukami. Pero no quería interrumpirle, así que solo pasé de largo y fui a comprar a otro sitio. Salí finalmente tras comprar mucha pasta y dulces. Odiaba la comida sana como las verduras ¿por qué se inventaron? Arruinan el mundo con su horrible sabor. Allí estaba yo preguntándome los grandes misterios de la vida y el universo cuando vi a Shu en la puerta.

Estaba apoyado, cerca de un pequeño banco que se situaba a su izquierda. Tenía la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo y no se movía. Debo admitir que me asusté un poco y aligeré el paso, dirigiéndome a él con un poco de prisa. Cuando llegué a donde se encontraba, dejé las bolsas en el banco y le miré. Estaba durmiendo, SÍ, DURMIENDO, DURMIENDO DE PIE. Le miré sorprendida y aguantando la risa. Sin embargo, me compadecí de él y le toqué el hombro dos veces.

Se quitó uno de sus auriculares

-¿Sí? – No había abierto si quiera mirado

-P-perdona Shu, pensaba que no estabas durmiendo realmente – Abrió un ojo, y al instante el otro

-Ah, eres tú, mm… ¿Aiko? – Asentí - ¿Por eso me molestas?

-Oh, perdón, sólo quería ayudar – Bajo la mirada – En ese caso me voy, adi-

-Ya que me has despertado, quédate, es aburrido – Me agarró de la mano y me colocó en frente suya. Yo me sorprendí un poco.

-B-bueno… Y dime, ¿qué haces aquí sólo?

-Mis hermanos han ido a comprar un juego o no sé y me han dejado en la puerta, son molestos

-Jajajaja, pero debe ser divertido tener hermanos

Nos tiramos callados 15 min, era muy incómodo ¿por qué me había pedido que me quedara si no me iba a hablar? Al rato me di cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Le miré y le toqué de nuevo el hombro, pero esta vez no despertó. Reí un poco en silencio y le di un beso en la mejilla, despidiéndome de él…no sé por qué lo hice pero no creo que importara, ni siquiera estaba despierto. Agarré mis bolsas y me fui.

SHU POV:

Me hice el dormido pues estaba cansado y no sabía que tema de conversación sacar. Noté como Aiko me daba en el hombro, pero seguí con mis ojos cerrados. Entonces noté como me daba un beso en la mejilla, era cálido, esa sensación que sentí era realmente extraña. No le di importancia y esperé a que se fuera alejando para sentarme en el banco y dormir.

AIKO POV:

Vi en un parque cercano al chico del coche, con el pelo blanco, sentado en el césped. No hablaba ni miraba a nadie, sólo estaba allí, sentado.

-¡Ey chica rubia! ¿Qué me miras? – Oh, se había dado cuenta. Pero no tenía ganas de pelear

-Nada, perdona, me tengo que ir– El chico se calmó y me miró más tranquilo

-Lo que sea, me llamo Subaru Sakamaki - ¿Otro Sakamaki? ¿Pero qué era estoooo?

-Aiko

-Oye, ¿quieres hablar? Estoy aburrido – Le miré confusa. Le había dicho que debía irme. Y estaba siendo extrañamente amable, no debía, aunque no parecía tener malas intenciones.

-Subaru-san, llevo prisa ¿quizás en otro momento?

-¿Qué tal…en el receso? Estoy en tu misma academia – Asentí (estúpido cerebro)

-Allí nos vemos, adiós – Me despedí y caminé para comer

 **SATSUKI**

Me desperté a las 2 de la tarde. Tenía mucho sueño pero~… también tenía hambre (suele pasar D: ), así que tuve que levantarme por algo para comer. Con la pereza del mundo encima trate de levantarme de mi cómoda, cómoda cama aunque solo conseguí caer al suelo "bueno, que más da" pensé para empezar a arrastrarme por el suelo como un vil gusano hasta llegar a la puerta de mi habitación. Extendí mis manos para alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, y después de algunos (por no decir muchos) intentos fallidos, lo conseguí. Me sujete de el para poder pararme del suelo y posteriormente abrir la puerta. La mejor parte de mi casa es que es de un solo piso porque, si llegaba a tener escaleras, juro que también me arrastraba por ellas. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y… nada. No había nada de comida allí dentro. ¿Enserio ese es mi refrigerador? ¡Si hace unos días estaba lleno de comida! ¡Alguien me ha robado!

Tome mi celular y marque rápido… esto era una emergencia.

-¿¡Hermano!?- dije rápido una vez que atendió el teléfono.

-S… ¿Satsuki?- Su voz sonaba somnolienta, el es tan perezoso como yo- ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Me han robado! ¡Todo lo de mi refrigerador ya no está! ¡Ni la pizza, ni el pastel, ni los pockys…!

-…-

-¿Mmmh? ¿Hola? ¿Ryu?

-¡Solo compra más, idiota!- dijo y terminó la llamada.

Que hijo de su… mamá. ¿Salir a comprar, eh? No suena tan mal. El día ha estado nublado, eso es bueno; también podría aprovechar para ir a comprar el manga de _Hunter x Hunter_ , ya que por fin tengo el dinero suficiente para comprar unos cuantos tomos. Y puede que encuentre el juego de _The World End´s With You_ , que tanto he estado buscando. (MoKaori y sus cosas locas(?) No hagan caso:v )

Me motive, ¡Voy a salir! Me dirigí a mi habitación a cambiarme el pijama. Aiko ya me aviso que está bien que no me guste arreglarme, pero no debería salir con pijama a la calle. Tome unos shorts negros, una sudadera blanca y unas botas estilo militar… ya se, no soy muy original peeero bueno~.

Salí de la casa y comencé a caminar mientras me colocaba mis audífonos para escuchar soudtracks de _IB: Game._

…

Después de comprar comida para todo el mes (aunque no dure ni una semana), me dirigí a la tienda de anime, manga y demás cosas que se encontraba por ahí. Entre y corrí a la sección de manga, compre lo que buscaba. Después fui a la sección de videojuegos, rezando por que se encuentre el juego que quería. Ahí fue cuando vi al pelirrojo insoportable, trate de ignorarlo pero al parecer me notó y no dudo ni un solo momento en ir a molestar.

-¡Oe, chichinashi!- dijo dándome un golpe en la cabeza- ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Te perdiste? Aquí no venden maquillaje- dijo soltando carcajadas.

-Uno: puedo ser plana, pero no lo tienes que divulgar- me gire hacia el para darle un golpe en el hombro. Después volví mi mirada a los estantes de juegos- Y dos: yo no uso maquillaje. Vine a buscar un juego…- suspire- que creo que no esta.

-¿Estas segura?- rió- No creo que seas capaz ni de jugar un juego de ordenador- me miro desafiante.

-Y de seguro tu gritas como nena al jugar _Five nights at Freddy´s_ , ¿o me equivoco?- imite su acción.

-¡Claro que no! Esos estúpidos robots no dan nada de miedo.

-Aja…- dije con sarcasmo y me cruce de brazos- cuanto a que no puedes dormir después de jugarlo.

-¿Cuánto apuestas?- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Una caja de pockys a que lloras como María Magdalena.

-¡Hecho! ¡Nadie le gana a Ore-Sama en nada! Y menos que algo tan fácil como un videojuego- dijo mientras estrechábamos las manos y nos lanzábamos miradas asesinas.

-Ustedes dos… ¿Tienen que estar peleando siempre que los veo?

Volteamos a ver quien nos interrumpió. Era… su nombre era… ¡Yuma!

Ayato chasqueó la lengua.

-Solo nos has visto dos veces- dije.

-Si, y esas dos veces los he visto pelear- se defendió.

-Bueno, como sea… no molestes ahora larguirucho, estamos en medio de algo importante.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto.

-Una apuesta- contestó Ayato.

-El que no grite, llore, se asuste o actúe como niñita al jugar _Five nights at Freddy´s_ obtendrá una caja de pockys y no pienso perderme esa oportunidad- dije.

Yuma nos dijo que no duraríamos ni una noche, entonces empezamos a discutir. Terminó entrando en la apuesta. Después nos dirigimos a mi casa (porque los muy bastardos lo decidieron), abrimos unas cuantas bolsas de comida chatarra que compré y comenzamos a jugar.

 **Y esto fue todo, gracias. Perdonen que tardemos tanto en subir. Pero MoKaori tenía exámenes y KyaryKagamine trabajos. Esperamos que lo comprendan. Si tienen alguna idea de como puedo morder uno de los vampiros, aporten. Gracias.**

KYARY KAGAMINE CONTESTANDO REVIEWS:

 **-** _Alice0623: Te contesté por un mensaje privado, perdona_

 _Para Skarllet Northman: Muchas gracias por tu review y tu opinión. Yo amo a Kou xD_

 _Para AZUSA KAWAII: Me alegra que te gustara el cap. Espero que te sigan gustando los siguientes. Gracias :D_


	6. 5 - Mordidas

SATSUKI

Yuma POV

-¡Maldita sea estúpido Ayato! ¡Bonnie ya no esta en su lugar!- gritó la enana, señalando repetitivamente la pantalla del ordenador con su dedo índice.

-¡E-eso ya lo se!- dijo el pelirrojo tartamudeando.

-Oh. La caja musical…- les informe. Era divertido ver como se asustaban tantas veces, además, con tantos gritos, me deben más de una caja de pocky´s.

En el momento que les avise que la cajita esa no sonaba se pusieron extremadamente rígidos, se aferraron a sus asientos y esperaron lo peor. La mejor parte fue que, cuando ellos no se lo esperaban, la marioneta salto en la pantalla soltando un grito un tanto extraño… entonces comenzaron a gritar de nuevo. Mientras el pelirrojo dio un gran salto, la enana no dejaba de golpearlo exclamando un par de groserías… definitivamente no podía parar de reír, la escena fue tan cómica, que maldigo el no haberlos grabado.

-Oh. Un momento- dijo Satsuki levantándose de su asiento para encender las luces- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las ocho- contesté.

-Entonces lárguense. Tengo sueño y en una hora más comienzan las clases- dijo dando un gran bostezo mientras señalaba la puerta.

Ayato chasqueó la lengua.

-Bien- dije- ¡Pero ustedes dos me deben unos pocky´s!- terminé para salir de la casa de la enana junto al Sakamaki.

Satsuki POV

Una vez que ellos se fueron empecé a limpiar el desorden que dejamos porque, hay que admitirlo, esas estupidas máquinas del juego, con sus gritos escalofriantes y sus apariciones de la nada como auténticos ninjas, te hacen saltar tirando toda tu comida al suelo… eso nos paso a Ayato y a mi varias veces y dejamos hecho un asco el piso de mi pobrecita casa (aunque no estaba taaan brillante que digamos, pero lo dejamos peor). Una vez que termine de limpiar… o algo así, fui a mi habitación a dormir un poco antes de que comenzaran las clases.

Cuando me tumbe en mi cama me golpeé con algo, era mi celular.

Lo revise y me di cuenta de que Aiko me había dejado un mensaje, diciéndome algo sobre un compromiso con un albino el receso de la escuela, así que no podíamos vernos (ya que no quiero intervenir en sus platicas).

Bueno, puedo encontrarme algo interesante con que jugar.

…

Y sin darme cuenta me dormí.

Desperté a las 8:30, no dormí mucho y no se si es bueno o malo. En fin, empecé a preparar las cosas para el instituto… cosas para divertirme. Saque mis libros, no eran necesarios. Una vez la mochila quedo vacía, la rellene de dulces, juguetes pequeños y demás cosas. Entre todos los escombros de mi habitación encontré un libro, la razón por la que el director me permitió pintar las puntas de mi cabello… No Longer Human, es el titulo. Lo puse en la mochila, por si las dudas.

Me duche rápido y me puse el uniforme; deje mi cabello suelto (no hay necesidad de recogerlo) y me puse las gafas, para poder leer el libro sin dificultad.

Mientras comía algo sentada en la entrada de mi casa (ya que eran las 8:40 y no quería llegar rápido) le mandé un mensaje a Aiko, para saber si pasaría por mi casa para ir al instituto juntas

AIKO

Estaba en la puerta de la academia, justo para entrar cuando recibí un mensaje de Satsuki

-Aiko-chan ¿vas a pasarte por mi casa? – Me siento mal por ella y la llamo

+¿Satsuki?

\+ ¿Hm?

+Perdona Satsuki-chan, pero ya estoy aquí – Espero sin respuesta…un momento… - ¿¡Y TÚ QUÉ HACES AÚN EN TU CASA?! ¡Llegarás tarde!

-Hai, hai… - La escucho bostezar

-¡ADEMÁS HOY NO NOS VAMOS A VER, TRAE TU CULO AQUÍ AHORA MISM…!

Me giro y me encuentro con las miradas de risa de todos los estudiantes. Mi cara se colorea de un color rojo extremo y cortando la llamada bajo la cabeza. Estoy avergonzada, ¿qué debería hacer?

-¡AIKO-CHAN! – Levanto la cabeza y me encuentro con Kou agitando su mano mientras corre hacia mí

-¿K-ko…? – Me agarra y me empuja al interior del edificio. Y allí le aparto - ¿¡QUÉ HACES?!

-Encima de que te he ayudado ¿así se lo agradeces a tu salvador?

-Perdona – Me giro con intención de irme a mi clase. Él me agarra la mano impidiéndomelo – Eh… ¿Kou?

-¿Quiéres que estemos en el receso juntos?

-No puedo, he quedado con Subaru

-¿S-subaru? ¿Qué tiene ese albino que no tenga yo?

-¿Eh? Él solo me dijo de hablar, no tiene nada de malo – Frunce el ceño

-¡PERO AIKO-CHAN YO SOY MEJOR QU-¡

-¡KOU! – Me giro y Ruki se encuentra detrás de mí

-¿R-ruki? ¡Hola hermanito!

-Serás estúpido… - Le da un golpe en la frente a Kou, provocando que me suelte

-Gracias Ruki-kun

-No pienses que ha sido por ti, necesito hablar con Kou – Coge a Kou de la mano y se lo lleva a rastras

Oh no, tenía una hemorragia nasal. ¿Por qué mi mente de fujoshi funcionaba ahora?

-¿OH?~~ ¿Excitada por el yaoi? – Raito pasa a mi lado riéndose

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ ESTÚPIDO! – Me tiro encima de él, intentando quitarle su sombrero

-Solo bromeaba – Pone una cara seria – Pero no te bajes de mí, tengo una perfecta vista de tus pech-

-¡RAITOOOOOOOOO! – Me bajo mientras él se ríe en el suelo

DESPUÉS DE CLASES, EN EL RECESO…

Agarro mi exquisito bollito de crema y chocolate y salgo en busca de Subaru

Llego al patio y le busco con la mirada, encontrándole apoyado en un árbol mirando a unos rosales cercanos

-¡SUBARU-KUN! – Me mira y tras hacer un gesto con la mano (saludo) se sienta en el césped. Yo hago lo mismo sentándome a su lado - ¿Y bien, de qué querías hablar?

-Nada en especial… estaba aburrido – Le doy un mordisco a mi cena

-Oh, entonces me voy...

-Hm está bien – Gira su cabeza hacia otro lado molesto

-En ese caso me iré – Me levanto

-¡Arg! ¡Ven! – Me empuja dentro del edificio

SATSUKI

Unas horas antes…

Ya que Aiko ya estaba en la escuela fui caminando, no se porque me grita si vivo a 5 minutos del instituto… pero bueno~ así no se dará cuenta cuando me salte las clases.

Llegue poco antes de que tocara la campana, me dirigí al enorme patio trasero y me oculte por si pasaba algún maestro por ahí. Una vez que la campana sonó supe que estaba a salvo, así que salí de mi escondite para buscar algo divertido que hacer. Caminé por los alrededores de la escuela, sin nada en mente aún cuando recordé… que le debía una caja de pocky´s al gigante. Pensé que sería entretenido entregársela sin ser descubierta.

Pero…

-Tch. ¿Cuál es su salón? – me dije a mi misma frunciendo el ceño, ya tenía algo que hacer y su maldita ubicación lo arruina todo…

Da igual. La descubriré.

Decidí adentrarme en la escuela para encontrarlo. Recorrí pasillos, observe algunas aulas, me comí una galleta porque tenía mucha hambre… al final, no lo encontré. Iba a darme por vencido cuando observé a lo lejos a el chico con vendas, el que estaba con Yuma la primera vez que lo vi, así que rápidamente corrí hacia el

-¡Oye! – dije cuándo por fin llegue hasta a el.

-¿Mm? ¿Me… hablas… a mi? – pregunto con su característica voz, pausada.

-Si tu. ¿Recuerdas al chico con el que estabas hace unos días? ¿De cabello castaño y que parece un maldito poste de luz por su gran estatura?

-¿Yuma?

-¡Si, si! ¡Ese! ¿Sabes en dónde esta?

-Creo… haberlo visto en… la biblioteca.

-¡Genial! Te debo una- iba a salir corriendo cuándo me sostuvo de la muñeca – Emm…

-Tu sangre… huele bien.

-Ah. Gracias, supongo.

-¿Cómo es… tu sangre?

-Pues… roja y líquida.

-Me refiero… a que si es dulce… o amarga?

-No lo se. Te lo diré cuando la pruebe – escapé de su agarre y corrí en dirección a la biblioteca.

Qué preguntas tan raras hace ese chico.

Cuando llegué a la biblioteca estaba vacía. Ya que no encontré a Yuma pensé que sería bueno leer un poco, aprovechando que no había ningún alma cerca que me pudiese interrumpir. Recorrí el lugar mientras observaba los estantes de libros, eran muchos y ninguno de mi agrado. Después recordé que yo tenía un libro en la mochila; me senté en una de las mesas, saqué el libro de la mochila y comencé a leer.

Llevaba poco menos de la mitad del libro cuando un chico de lentes pasó frente a mi mesa y mirándome extrañado dijo - ¿No deberías estar en clases?

-¿Qué hay de ti? – le respondí.

-Yo tengo hora libre.

-¿Y cómo sabes que yo no?

Algo irritando me respondió – Eres compañera de Ayato y Kanato, ¿No? Ahora mismo tienen una clase de francés – terminó para acomodar sus lentes.

-Pues bien por ellos – dije y seguí con mi lectura

Aquel chico se dispuso a buscar libros en un estante detrás de mí, yo simplemente lo ignoraba. Minutos más tarde me aburrí de leer, así que cerré el libro y lo aparte para apoyar mi cabeza contra la mesa.

-Para tener pésimos modales, tienes un buen gusto en literatura – No recordaba que el siguiese aquí…

-La verdad no conocía este libro. ¿Fuiste tú a quien le dije, no? ¿Qué hice una apuesta con el director y me dejo teñir las puntas de mi cabello? Me dijo que tenía que leer este libro entero en un día

-¿Y así lo hiciste? – preguntó, parecía que realmente le interesó mi historia

-Exacto. Al principio no me interesó mucho pero conforme fui leyendo, la historia me cautivo. Al final, después de unas preguntas que me hizo el director acerca del libro, confirmó que lo leí todo y accedió a dejarme teñir mi cabello

Conversamos un poco, sobre el libro; luego dijo que tenía que irse pero antes dijo:

-Tu sangre… huele muy bien.

-¿¡Qué traen hoy con mi sangre!? ¿¡Si les gusta porque no la prueban!?

El me miro por unos segundos, después me tumbo de mi asiento. Tenía la mirada en blanco mientras que yo estaba totalmente confundida

-Si tú insistes.

Entonces me mostró, unos enormes colmillos muy afilados que cuando menos lo espere, los clavo en mi cuello.

Dolía mucho. Y sentí como unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de mis ojos mientras soltaba uno que otro gemido.

Empecé a sentirme débil, sentía como mi sangre era succionada fuera de mi cuerpo; se sentía como la primera vez que me sacaron sangre en el hospital… un gran sufrimiento. Y después de todo ese sufrimiento, terminé por desmayarme.

AIKO

Subaru me empujó al interior del oscuro edificio. Yo le miré confundida y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Has tirado mi cena al suelo!

-Tsk, deja de quejarte humana

-¿Eh? ¡SOY HUMANA Y QUÉ! ¿Qué más podría ser? – Le observé con el ceño fruncido y con un enfado muy notable. Este chico es insoportable.

-¿Quieres saberlo? – Se acercó con una sonrisa en su rostro acorralándome en una pared. Con la poca luz de allí, solo veía su sonrisa y sus rojizos ojos brillas en la oscuridad

-¿C-cómo? – Miré directamente a su boca. En ella había unos colmillos que no había notado desde que le conocí – N-no… - No lo pude evitar, estaba a punto de romper en llanto. Lo peor era que la posición y el terror se habían apoderado de mí y no podía moverme con libertad

-No creo que pueda contenerme… - Se acercó lentamente a mi cuello y yo comencé a temblar mientras con mis manos le empuja levemente del pecho evitando que acortara aún más la distancia

Estaba a punto de clavar esos afilados colmillos en mi cuello cuando una mano lo evitó de un manotazo. Alguien había apartado a Subaru y me había agarrado y llevé con él. Con bastante miedo aún, miré hacia mi derecha. Viendo un sombrero de alguien que ya conocía

-¿R-raito? – Me ignoró y sin responder entramos a una clase que casi nunca se utilizaba

Me sentó en un pupitre y comenzó a observarme el cuello por varias partes. Yo solo me quedé quieta intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas

-R-ra-

-Aiko, escúchame atentamente – Asentí levemente – ¿Me creerías si te digo que los vampiros son reales? – Con incredulidad y confusión asentí de nuevo – Bien…porque yo también lo soy – Me levanté de un golpe y me preparé para salir corriendo - ¿A dónde vas? – Me agarró de un brazo con demasiada fuerza, yo gemí por el dolor

-¡Suéltame! – Me intenté zafar pero era imposible, tenía demasiada fuerza

-Escúchame – Sus ojos se le iluminaron – Todos mis hermanos son vampiros – Yo tragué saliva. No podía creer esto - ¿Pero eso ya lo deberías saber no? – Se rió – No dejaré que Subaru te muerda, yo seré el único que lo haga – Me empujó de nuevo hacia la mesa, sentándome en ella

Se quitó el sombrero dejándolo en otra mesa cercana. Me agarró de ambas manos con una. Y con la otra, me desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa del uniforme.

-N-no por favor Raito-san

-Déjate llevar por el placer… - Le miré asustada, aunque con menos miedo por alguna razón

Miré a sus colmillos que segundos después ya estaban clavados en mi cuello. No pude hablar y mi vista se comenzó a nublar, las fuerzas se me iban agotando lentamente. Él sediento vampiro se separó un segundo

-Vaya… no esperaba que tu sangre fuera tan deliciosa – Sus ojos estaban perdidos en mi cuello y tenían ese extraño brillo que extrañamente me atraía – Definitivamente serás mía…

Cerré los ojos por el dolor punzante que volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo y poco después caí rendida

RAITO POV:

Esta humana tenía una de las mejores sangres que he probado en mi vida. No se la iba a entregar ni a mis hermanos ni mucho menos a los Mukami. Su sangre caía por mi garganta y me saciaba por completo. Pronto la haría mía, era tan tentador… Aunque solo tuviera 15 años era suficiente para mí, la necesitaba ahora.

Lo hubiera hecho si no se hubiera desmayado en mis brazos. Tras arreglar la ropa y ponerme mi sombrero, la recogí y la cargué hasta la parte trasera del instituto para que nadie nos viera y esperar hasta el final de las clases.

La dejé apoyada en una de las paredes e intenté dormir

KOU POV:

Hablé con Ruki sobre lo importante que era no establecer relaciones con los humanos. Eso decía él, pero realmente yo sabía que era para que no me acercara a Aiko. Pues lo sentía, iba a intentar conquistarla.

Para ello, me dirigí a la clase a la que debía entrar la siguiente hora ir hablar con ella. Si no me equivocaba, había pasado el receso con el Sakamaki más joven, esperaba que no la hubiera mordido.

Esperé y esperé pero no llegaba. Llegaría tarde a mis propias clases por lo que decidí irme. Antes de ello pasé mi mirada por su aula. En efecto, también faltaba Raito. Era tan obvio que me enfureció. Lo arreglaría más tarde.

 **Y AQUÍ ACABA EL CAP. Sentimos de corazón que hayamos tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero deben comprender que estando en diferentes países la comunicación es un poco complicada. Gracias por leer :)**

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS (POR KYARY KAGAMINE):

 _Para Skarllet Northman: Aquí tienes el resultado de la apuesta! Esperamos que lo hayas disfrutado_

 _Para Azusa KAWAII: Nos alegra mucho que te agrade. igualmente gracias a ti. Saludos!_

 _Para Paulie Purr: Nos alegramos de que tras leerlo te haya gustado tanto. Muchos besos! y gracias_


	7. 6 - Despertando ¿dónde?

AIKO

Abrí mis ojos muy lentamente, mis párpados me pesaban como nunca. Estaba en una habitación que no reconocía, estaba decorada con colores verdes apagados. Era grande, espaciosa. En una de las perchas estaba colgado en uniforme de la escuela. Entonces me di cuenta, oh no, Raito.

Me toqué el cuello, ardía muchísimo, esta herida tardaría muchísimo en cerrarse. Miré por la ventana, este sitio era enorme. Pero debía salir de aquí cuanto, antes, ahora sabía que esta era una casa de vampiros.

Corrí a la puerta. Pero al abrirla, Subaru pasaba por el pasillo. Le miré un segundo y empecé de nuevo a correr.

-¡OYE! ¿¡QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?! –Ignorándolo, corrí desesperada por buscar la salida

Pronto bajé a la sala principal y me encontré con una gran puerta que daba al jardín. Tiré, tiré, tiré y tiré pero no se abría de ninguna manera.

-Eres persistente Aiko-chan – Me giré al instante con una expresión de terror en mi rostro al reconocer ese timbre de voz - ¿Por qué te asustas gatita? – Intenté no mostrarme débil y fruncí el ceño

-¡DÉJAME SALIR! ¡NO ME PUEDES ENCERRAR!

-¿Hmm…? – Sonrió divertido – Sí que puedo

-¿Qué dices? ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!

-Ahora que sabes que somos vampiros no te puedes ir. Vas a vivir conmigo.

-¡DEJA DE BROMEAR! – No recibí respuesta, sólo una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad y con intenciones ocultas en ella - ¡ERES IMBÉCIL! ¡ABRE!

-No bromeo idiota – Cada una de sus palabras se clavaron en mí como un cuchillo ¿por qué me dolió que me hablara de esa manera tan fría? – Pero tranquila~ no dejaré que ninguno de mis hermanos te toque – Sonreí mínimamente de lado – Ninguno, excepto yo~ - Rio mostrándome de nuevo sus colmillos

Sin contestar subí a toda velocidad por las escaleras, buscando un lugar en el que esconderme. Llegué a una habitación con un ataúd en él, cerré y me senté en el suelo conteniendo mi respiración.

Para mi GRAN suerte, el ataúd se abrió, mostrando unos ojos rojizos que me devolvieron el temor que había logrado detener.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Me quedé quieta mirándole - ¡RESPONDE!

-Y-yo estaba escapando de Raito…

-¿Y por qué en mi habitación?

-¡FUE LA PRIMERA QUE ENCONTRÉ!– Me miró con desconfianza mientras salía de aquel ataúd

-Tsk, ¿y qué haces en nuestra mansión?

-Raito me ha traído aquí – Frunció el ceño

-Lo que significa que te ha mordido – Asentí – Bueno, ya que estás en mi habitación y has interrumpido mi sueño, dame de tu sang-

Antes de que acabara la oración volví a correr. Me quedaban pocas fuerzas, pero no dejaría que me mordieran más. Corrí lo que más pude, pero acabé tropezando con algo. Al levantarme vi como Shu estaba dormido en un sillón cercano y había caído por su pierna. Abrió un ojo y al momento el otro, con una expresión de sorpresa

-¿Cómo estás aquí? ¿Tú eres la nueva novia de sacrificio?

-¿Eh? Raito me ha traído aquí. No puedo salir.

-Con que te ha mordido uno de los trillizos – Cerró los ojos de nuevo

-Sí… Shu-san, por favor, ayúdame

-¿Por qué debería ayudarte? Además, Si Raito te ha traído aquí, al que más perteneces es a él

-¡Pero no soy suya! ¡Preferiría estar contigo! – Abrió un ojo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Eres algo tonta ¿sabías? Pero me diviertes – Se incorporó y abrió completamente sus azulados ojos - No vas a salir de aquí. Pero no eres de Raito hasta que no te haga suya literalmente – Me sonrojé por un momento

-¿Con eso te refieres a…? – Asintió pesadamente – No dejaré que me haga eso… - Me miró indiferente – Gracias por esta información Shu-san

-Ya me recompensarás… - Estaba a punto de irme cuando me giré - ¿Creías que esto te saldría gratis?... Por el momento tengo sueño – Seguidamente cerró sus ojos para dormir. Debía encontrar un teléfono y llamar a Satsuki

SATSUKI

No quería abrir mis ojos. Sabía que no estaba en la enfermería del instituto o en mi casa, pues la cama sobre la que estaba acostada era muuucho más grande y más cómoda que las camas de la enfermería… o la mía. Se sentía como dormir en una nube muy suavecita; así que decidí mejor no abrir los ojos, no importa si había sido secuestrada ¡Mientras este en esta cama, estoy bien!

…

Me envolví entre las sabanas mientras daba vueltas en la cama, había escuchado un rugido, era mi estomago. La única cosa que podía levantarme de esa cómoda cama era el hambre. Tenía hambre. Mucha. Lentamente abrí mis ojos y una vez se aclaró mi vista me senté en la cama. Me dedique a observar el lugar; todo estaba teñido de un horrible color rosa pálido, la cama era más enorme de lo que imaginaba; el cuarto era más grande que mi casa y tenía un pequeño balcón.

-¿Me secuestro un millonario? – Me pregunté a mi misma.

-Nadie te secuestro, tonta – Giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con un par de ojos violetas.

-Mmm... – Coloqué mi pulgar en mis labios – Kanato, ¿cierto? – Asintió.

-Puedo preguntar… ¿Qué hago aquí? – Dije.

-Eso quisiera saber. Cuando llegue Reiji te trajo hasta esta habitación, es todo lo que se – habló mientras jugaba con su oso.

Me sobresalte por recordarlo, toque mi cuello y…

-¡Ah! – Lo sabía. Dolía un montón - ¡Ese cuatro ojos me dejo un dolor horrible en el cuello!

-¿Te mordió? – Arqueo una ceja, yo asentí.

Kanato soltó una carcajada - ¿Quién lo diría? Suele decirnos que no debemos atacar a ningún ser humano en el instituto, ¿Y el lo hace ahora? ¡Que divertido! – siguió riendo, luego paro en seco para poner un semblante serio, casi inexpresivo – Entonces si Reiji hizo eso… significa que tu sangre es tan deliciosa, que ni siquiera el pudo contenerse, ¿cierto?

Se acerco lentamente a mi y antes de que el pudiera hacer/decir algo comencé a hablar

-Si nos ponemos a pensar… el cuatro ojos ese me mordió ósea, que el es algo así como un vampiro. Y si el es un vampiro y tu vives con el, eso quiere decir, ¡Que tu eres un vampiro! Y si a el le gusto tanto mi sangre entonces… ¡Podría vendérsela a su especie! Y así ¡Ganaría millones!

Me miro confundido mientras yo me perdía en mis pensamientos; ¿Y si era un buen negocio? En vez de ir a donarla al hospital ¡Podía vendérsela a los vampiros!

El chico frunció el ceño, dispuesto a darme una explicación del asunto – Exactamente, somos vampiros. Puede ser que tu sangre sea deliciosa, si es así, ¿crees que la negociaríamos contigo? Al contrario, la tomaríamos a la fuerza – repentinamente subió su tono de voz - ¡Así como lo are ahora!

Me tomo bruscamente de la muñeca, el iba a dar una gran mordida cuado la voz de Reiji lo detuvo.

-No puedes morderla – Le dijo.

-¡Pero tu ya lo hiciste!

-Admito que fue un error. Y gracias a que al parecer ella recuerda ese incidente, la tendremos en la mansión.

-¿Y qué harás con ella? – Preguntó confuso, el cuatro ojos soltó un suspiro

-Le preguntaré a ese hombre.

Kanato volvió a reír – Reiji esta en problemas, ¿no lo crees, Teddy?

Y mientras ellos hablaban de cosas raras yo me levante de la cama. Creí que me ignorarían pero una vez que puse un pie en el suelo voltearon a verme.

-Emm… si, que linda historia – Ni siquiera yo sabía lo que decía – Pero tengo hambre, así que… ¡Hablamos después! – Salí corriendo de la habitación, en busca de tres cosas:

Uno: la cocina; desde hace rato he dicho que tengo hambre.

Dos: un teléfono; quería llamar a Aiko. Tengo un mal presentimiento y quiero saber si esta bien.

Tres: la salida.

 **Y hasta aquí el nuevo cap. Es un poco corto, pero esperamos que os guste. Gracias :)**

CONTESTANDO REVIEWS (KYARYKAGAMINE):

 _Para AZUSA KAWAII: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustara :) Por cierto, lo de la respuesta me hizo mucha gracia, llevas toda la razón. Lo de tu historia, en cuanto tenga un rato libre me pasaré. Muchos besos y nos vemos. Saludos igualmente_

 _Para Skarllet Northman: Aquí tienes este nuevo cap. Espero que te gustara ^^_

 _Para Chizuru Kobayashi: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Igualmente te agradecemos que digas eso. No es que seamos las mejores, pero comentarios de este tipo nos alegran mucho, así que nuevamente gracias (también por entendernos y decir esas cosas sobre nuestro FanFic). Cuídate tú también. Muchos besos! :)_


	8. Corred

**SATSUKI**

Corría por los alrededores sin parar, daba vueltas y vueltas sin encontrar a otro ser vivo por algún lado y estaba comenzando a cansarme – _Es mi límite, debo dormir –_ me decía a mí misma, aunque sabía que tenía que seguir corriendo pues no quería terminar como comida para vampiros. Unos metros más tarde decidí solo caminar; tenía el presentimiento de que ese par ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de perseguirme. Caminaba de puntillas tarareando un buen OST para la ocasión, claro que me lo había inventado en ese momento pero sonaba bien así que seguí.

Me encontraba en un pasillo desolado, sin ninguna puerta alrededor o alguna ventana

-¿Qué haces aquí? – escuche una voz familiar, me gire para confirmar mis sospechas. El pelirrojo engreído también estaba en esta casa/mansión - ¡Oe! ¡Te pregunte algo! – gritó.

\- ¿Vives aquí? – hice caso omiso a su pregunta.

\- ¡Respóndeme primero! ¿¡Que rayos haces aquí!?

-Vine a jugar, ¿Vives aquí? – dije cualquier cosa…

-Si…

Y en cuanto dijo "Si" rápidamente gire en la dirección en la que había llegado, camine, primero lentamente y después me puse a correr de nuevo enserio he hecho mucho ejercicio por hoy ¡me merezco un premio!

 **AIKO**

Avancé y avancé sin rumbo por los largos pasillos de la mansión. No encontraba a Satsuki, ni siquiera un simple teléfono. Sentía que en un momento moriría. Cerré los ojos a la vez que me detenía en un ventanal y respiraba profundamente. Sentí unas manos en mi vientre agarrándome con fuerza, segundos después un cuerpo tras el mío. Alcé la vista e intenté zafarme.

-Gatita… quiero probarte de nuevo… - Raito me quitó el pelo del cuello, mientras que yo comenzaba a patalear sin control.

-Raito-san… - Traté de sonar serena – Te pido por favor que me saques de aquí. Te prometo que no lo contaré, a nadie

-Demasiado tarde, ya has caído en la trampa

-¿Trampa?

-Resumiendo… - Se acercó a mi oído susurrando – Ahora serás toda mía… - Contuve la respiración cuando sentí aquellas dos agujas del Sakamaki hundiéndose en mi piel

Aguanté y aguanté hasta que sentí que me desvanecía

-Raito… R-raito, no puedo más…

-¿Hmm? – Sonrió burlón – Dime que me amas y te soltaré – Negué – Pues continuaré…

-Raito, te amo – Me cargó y me besó la frente, sorprendiéndome. Segundos después me dormí en sus brazos.

 **SATSUKI**

Deje de correr, ya no me importaba ser comida para vampiros. Hace unos segundos encontré la salida de la mansión y sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hacia ella con toda la emoción de mundo sobre mí ¡y grave error el haberme emocionado! Estaba cerrada. La maldita puerta estaba cerrada

No me quedo de otra más que soltar un grito ahogado mientras dramatizaba mi llanto imaginario. Cuando termine me dio mucho sueño y como sabía que no saldría de la mansión pues… no estaría mal volver a dormir en la cómoda cama en la que estaba horas atrás.

-¡Bien! – Me hablaba a mí misma – ¿Dónde diablos estaba la maldita habitación?

Mierda. Perdida otra vez.

-Me resignare a caminar – Y así lo hice.

…

Todos los pasillos se veían completamente igual. Iba a volver a gritar cuando divise a lo lejos a dos personas, me acerque sigilosamente por si se trataba de los vampiros bastardos y flojos que no me quisieron perseguir y gracias a ellos hice esfuerzo en vano… sip, los odio.

Pero cuando estuve más cerca me di cuenta de que no eran ellos si no Aiko y el pervertido de su clase. Aiko me ha hablado de él, me conto que siempre hace preguntas indecentes, no le creí hasta que una vez que me salte las clases y me quede en la azotea el apareció de la nada preguntando por mi talla de sostén… jodidamente raro.

-Suelta a Aiko, pervertido – le ordené, mientras salía de mi escondite.

-¿Mmm? ¡Pero si es adorable! – la tenía entre sus brazos, ella estaba dormida.

En un movimiento rápido se la arrebate – ¡No dejare que perviertas a esta pequeña inocente! – Dije mientras la abrazaba sobreprotectoramente y ella comenzaba a despertar.

-¿Satsuki-Chan? – dijo con voz ronca.

-No seas así, solo quiero jugar con ella un rato~

-¡No! Mi pequeña llegará virgen al matrimonio – pude ver que aunque Aiko seguía un poco dormida, se sonrojo por mi comentario. Verdaderamente inocente que es.

El rio - ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Yo moriré sola o con siete gatos

Él iba a volver a hablar cuando sentí que me golpearon, a Aiko y a mí. En ese momento nos desmayamos.

Cuando desperté estábamos ambas sentadas en un sillón doble en lo que parecía la sala. No estábamos sujetas a él como lo harían en una buena película en la escena de algún secuestro, pero había dos sujetos detrás del sillón tomándonos por los hombros. Voltee a verlos, atrás de Aiko estaba un rubio que parecía tener sueño y atrás de mi estaba el pelirrojo desgraciado.

-¿Van a comernos?

-Hola a ti también – dijo sarcástico Ayato.

-¡Oh! Como lo siento. Hola, ¿qué tal tu día? A mí me fue muy bien. Primero no tuve clases porque me las salte, después conocí a un cuatro-ojos que resultó ser un vampiro que me llevo a su casa enorme donde conocí a más vampiros que me hicieron correr en vano y…

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca de una vez! – grito.

Infle mis mejillas y fruncí el ceño, luego recordé que Aiko seguía dormida.

-Oye Aiko – la moví un poco, ya que el pelirrojo seguía sosteniéndome – Aiko…

Sin respuesta

-¡Aiko vamos a comer! – grite y ella despertó de golpe.

-¡Donde hay comida!

-No hay – conteste.

-Pero acabas de decir que…

-Mentí.

Ella hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que alguien la estaba sosteniendo y una vez que lo hizo miro hacia arriba y sorprendida gritó

-¿¡S-Shuu-San!?

Y el grandote solo la ignoro.

-Bien – dijo Reiji llegando al lugar junto con Kanato, el pervertido y otro tipo – Ya que estarán aquí un tiempo debemos presentarnos debidamente.

Aiko y yo nos miramos confundidas.

 **AIKO**

Miré a Satsuki confundida ¿qué había pasado? Tenía mis recuerdos borrosos, como si pequeñas ráfagas de momentos llegaran a mi cabeza. Sacudí varias veces mi cabeza, prestando atención a aquellos… hermanos.

-Cómo iba diciendo… - Dijo un tipo ajustándose unos lentes – Estáis en la mansión Sakamaki y no podéis salir, como habréis podido notar

-Nooo que va, ni me he dado cuenta– Interrumpió Aiko, la miré con un poco de incredulidad y asombro. Ella es extremadamente fuerte - ¿Podemos pasar a la parte en la que nos abrís la puerta y fingimos que nada ha pasado?

-¡Sólo escucha! – Ayato frunció el ceño

-Vais a vivir aquí a partir de ahora, por lo que os recomiendo tanto a ti, Satsuki como…

-La gatita se llama Aiko – Dijo burlón como siempre Raito

-Bien Aiko, que no debéis llevarnos la contraria y además hacernos caso en todo momento. Al menos hasta que recibamos la respuesta de dicha persona – Miré molesta a otro lado – Aunque algunos tengo entendido que se conocen, nos presentaremos – Miró molesto a Shu

-Shu – Dijo eso y suspiró pesadamente

-Yo soy el segundo hijo, Reiji – Dijo el anterior de los lentes

-Raito, espero que nos podamos divertir – Raito guiñó un ojo

-Kanato – Dijo un pelimorado abrazando de manera escalofriante un peluche

-Yo soy Ayato, pero llamadme Ore-sama – Satsuki soltó una pequeña carcajada, llamando la atención al pelirrojo

-Y yo Subaru – Dijo con voz apagada y desviando la mirada de sus hermanos. Todos ellos estaban preparados para salir de aquella sala cuando intervine

-Tengo una pregunta – Las miradas de todos ellos se centraron en mí - ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?

-Cierto, no tenemos preparada ninguna habitación, ya que no sabíamos que esto iba a ocurrir de esta precisa manera – Comentó Reiji – Por lo que creo que lo mejor será que con alguno de los hermanos que vosotras elijáis. Yo por mi parte me retiro. Si me buscáis estaré en la cocina. – Tras decir esto salió y cada uno de los hermanos le siguieron

Cuando quedamos mi querida Satsuki y yo solas en aquel lugar me lancé sobre ella abrazándola y llenándola de besos

-¡SATSUKI! – Contenía mis lágrimas - ¡Pensé que iba a morir por perder mi sangre con estos bellos tipos! – Ella sonriendo acarició mi cabeza

-Ya ya, que exagerada. Yo por mi parte, pensé que moriría de cansancio – Dijo recostándose sobre aquel sillón

-Un momento, a ti también… - Asintió mostrándome la marca de aquellos colmillos

-Reiji – Suspiró – Y antes te salvé de perder tu virginidad con el pervertido del gorro – La abracé gritándole te quiero mientras ella me decía que me callara

-Pero Satsuki, ahora debemos dormir con uno de los arrogantes – Dije levantándome

-Cierto. Si tienes algún problema grita mi nombre y les haré cualquier llave– Asentí riendo

-Voy a ir por la casa e intentar buscar una salida ¿vienes?– Negó tumbándose en el sillón – Bien, nos vemos

Salí a paso ligero. Subí por las escaleras, tratando de ser lo más sigilosa posible. Y miré por varios lugares, pasé por todos los rincones, pero nada. Sólo me llamó la atención una habitación cerrada con un candado. No hice caso. Anduve un poco más y llegué a una sala, la que posiblemente se convertiría en mi favorita, una sala con un bonito y gigantesco piano.

Me senté y comencé a tocar una pieza que me encantaba, cerré los ojos y me balanceé en algunos de mis matices preferidos, hasta que una voz interrumpió y me detuve de seco

-Pero si mi linda gatita sabe tocar el piano… - Raito avanzó hacia mí lentamente – Esto es una grata sorpresa – Pasó sus manos por las teclas y yo me mantuve callada mirando mis manos– Que seria... ¿estás preparada para estar conmigo esta noche?~~

-Hmm… ¿quién te ha dicho que dormiré contigo? – Le seguí el juego. Levanté la mirada y burlona me puse de pie caminando hacia la puerta – Nos vemos luego…Raito-san – Le sonreí y cerré la puerta atrás mío

 **Tanto MoKaori como yo, tenemos un trabajo impresionante. Espero que nos disculpéis por tardar. Nos vemos luego!**


End file.
